Le chocolat, ça change tout !
by Amy-Lynn Johnson
Summary: La guerre est finie, tout le monde est heureux et de nouvelles amitiés se forment. Certaines mêmes sur les croissants! Mais attention à ne pas confondre croissant et chocolatine !


_**Cc tout le monde ! Voici une ptite histoire (un délire plutot) que j'ai posté il y a un bon bout de temps déjà. Sauf qu sur le moment j'étais préssée et je n'avai donc pas eu le temps de mettre toute la ponctuation des dialogues. Comme plusieurs personnes me l'ont fait remarquer, c'était ps super et ça rendait l'histoire difficile a suivre en en effet. Mais plus de problème ! J'ai tout arrangé (nomalement). Alors bonne lecture :D N'oubliez pas de me laisser une trace de votre passage avec une review !**_

Hermione Granger était assise contre un arbre près du lac de Poudlard. Cette année était sa dernière dans l'établissement. Dans quelques jours elle aurait les résultats des examens passés la veille et elle rentrerait chez elle. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle verrait Poudlard. Malgré cela, Hermione était heureuse. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Ceci était tout d'abord du au fait qu'elle était plus que sur et certaine d'avoir réussi ses examens, mais aussi parce que son meilleur ami, qui n'était autre que le très célèbre Harry Potter, était rentré la veille, alors que l'on avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis l'année précédente, ramenant avec lui une nouvelle qui révolutionnait le monde magique : Voldemort, le grand mage noir très redouté, était mort. De lui il ne restait que deux fidèles, Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange, qui étaient persuadés que, comme la fois précédente, il trouverait un moyen de revenir à la vie. Mais ces deux rêveurs étaient à présent enfermés à Azkaban pour le reste de leurs vies, et les Horcruxes de Voldemort, des morceaux de son âme qui lui avaient servi à renaître quelques années plus tôt, avaient tous été détruits. Tout danger avait été écarté du chemin dans le monde sorcier, voilà pourquoi Hermione Granger était si rayonnante. Elle n'était pas la seule bien sûr tout les élèves, même les Serpentards, bien qu'on le remarque moins, étaient heureux et souriants.

Alors qu'elle dégustait tranquillement un croissant, une spécialité française dont elle raffolait, une ombre l'abrita du soleil. Quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle. Elle supposa d'abord que c'était Harry, mais se rappela ensuite qu'il avait décidé de rattraper le temps perdu avec sa petite amie Ginny Weasley aujourd'hui. Elle pensa ensuite à son deuxième meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, qui n'était autre que le frère de Ginny, mais lui aussi passait la journée avec sa moitié, Lavande Brown.

Le voile fut levé rapidement sur l'identité de la personne qui la cachait du soleil, car celle-ci vint s'asseoir à ses cotés, à une distance raisonnable pour deux supposés ennemis. Lorsqu'elle reconnu Draco Malfoy, elle fronça les sourcils et son sourire s'amenuisa. Que venait-il faire ici ? Allait-il encore l'embêter ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne réagirait pas, sa journée avait trop bien commencée pour être gâchée alors que ce n'était que la fin de l'après-midi.

- Salut Granger. Dit la voix du Serpentard sans aucune once de méchanceté.

- Euh, salut Malfoy, dit-elle timidement, pas habituée à un tel ton venant de lui.

- Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je te vois sourire autant.

- Que … Ah … Euh … Cool.

- Ça fait depuis le début de l'après-midi que j'essaie de venir de parler et j'ai eu le temps de t'observer tout ce temps.

- Ah … Mais pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à venir me voir ? Demanda t-elle en gardant un ton neutre, ne sachant pas encore la raison de sa venue.

- Euh …

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu remercieras Potter de ma part.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, lui fit remarquer la jeune fille.

- Peu importe.

Visiblement, il était toujours aussi borné.

- … Et pourquoi tu voudrais remercier Harry ?

- Parce que grâce à lui, Voldemort est mort et mon père est enfermé à Azkaban.

- …

Hermione resta silencieuse. Était-il en train de dire que cela lui avait rendu service ?

- Oui, même si je ne me suis pas battu avec vous, je ne supportais pas Voldemort pour autant. C'est par obligation que je le servais.

Encore une fois, la Griffondor ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux et d'ouvrir grand la bouche. Elle était stupéfaite.

- Bon, je te laisse, j'ai d'autres personnes à voir.

- Il commença à se lever mais Hermione lui saisit le bras en disant :

- Attends !

Bien que visiblement contrarié, le blond se rassit et regarda la jeune fille, attendant qu'elle s'exprime.

- Pourquoi tu viens me voir à moi ? Et pas Harry lui-même ?

- Je n'était pas pour Voldemort, j'étais contre, mais cela ne revient pas à être pour Potter. Je le déteste toujours autant.

- Mais tu es censé me détester aussi alors.

- Tu es une fille, c'est pas pareil.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, rétorqua t-elle en souriant légèrement, flattée d'entendre Draco Malfoy reconnaître qu'elle était une fille.

Draco se prit la tête dans les mains, même si ce qu'il venait de dire pouvait être pris pour un compliment venant de lui, il semblait la trouver toujours aussi stupide.

- Pour remercier Potter, j'avais trois choix : lui, Weasmoche ou toi. Lui, je le déteste toujours autant. Pareil pour Weasmoche, en plus du fait qu'il est moche et que je ne veux surtout pas que l'on me voit traîner avec ce genre de sorcier. Il ne reste donc que toi. Et en plus t'es fille.

- Merci de me faire remarquer pour la deuxième fois en deux minutes que je suis une fille mais tu es censé me détester, même si je suis une fille et je ne suis pas non plus le genre de personne avec qui tu as envie que l'on te voit traîner. Je suis une « sang-de-bourbe » je te rappelle.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce dont j'ai envie ? Et je me fous totalement de tes origines.

- Avec tout ce que tu me répètes depuis qu'on se connaît, je ne peux pas te croire.

- Mon père est en prison maintenant, alors j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux. Certes, à force de l'entendre dire, j'y crois un peu à ces histoires de sang, mais je sais bien que t'es la meilleure élève de Poudlard quand même.

- Euh merci. Murmura Hermione en rougissant légèrement. Ça fait deux compliments dis donc ! Rigola t-elle.

- A sa grande surprise, Malfoy sourit.

- C'est la première fois que je te voit sourire, tiens ! Enfin je veux dire, sourire vraiment, parce qu'en général ce sont des rictus.

- C'est la fin de la guerre qu'est ce que tu veux !

- Que tu me fasses passer un croissant, s'il te plaît. C'est dans le petit sac à côté de toi.

Draco la regarda dans les yeux en haussant en sourcil, avec un rictus amusé sur ses lèvres.

- Et oh, je ne suis pas non plus un elfe de maison maintenant !

- Oh la la ! Râla la brune en levant les yeux au ciel et en se penchant sur lui pour attraper le sac.

Malheureusement son bras était trop court, et ses doigts s'agitaient à trois bon décimètres de la anse du sac, dans le vide.

Malfoy pouffa.

- Et oui, c'est ça d'être petite.

Sur ces mots, il s'adossa à l'arbre, les mains derrière la tête, en regardant la jeune fille s'acharner en vain.

- Oh et puis mince ! S'exclama t-elle soudain en se jetant littéralement sur le sac, à présent allongée sur les jambes du Serpentards.

Une fois attrapé, elle ouvrit le très convoité sac pour découvrir que le sac plastique plein de croissants censé se trouver à l'intérieur avait disparu.

- Qu'est ce que … ?

Elle se rassit normalement et se tourna vers le blond qu'elle soupçonnait. Et ces soupçons étaient justes.

En effet, le jeune homme avait dans la main un croissant à moitié dévoré et sa bouche était tellement pleine qu'il ressemblait à un hamster. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle l'observait, il se figea et écarquilla les yeux. Puis il mis rapidement sa main derrière le dos en une tentative veine de cacher le reste de croissant. Hermione fronça les sourcils, guère naïve à ce point et tendit la main.

- Malfoy, je serais assez gentille pour te laisser terminer le croissant que tu as commencé mais je veux que tu me rendes le sachet, maintenant.

Le blond ne trouva d'autre manière de répondre que d'afficher un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement alignées et … pleine de morceaux de croissant mâché.

« Qu'est ce qu'il peut avoir l'air stupide ! » pensa Hermione en se frappant le front, exaspérée face à cette vision peu appétissante, « Mais cela le rend mignon. »

Malfoy, je raffole des croissants alors si tu ne me les rends pas maintenant, je peux t'assurer que tu ne pourras plus rien avaler de toute ta vie, parce que je t'aurai étranglé !

Alors que la jeune fille croyait cela impossible, le jeune homme avala le contenu de sa bouche en une fois, sans mâcher d'avantage. Elle fit les yeux ronds et ouvrit grand la bouche.

- Mais ça va pas tu aurais pu t'étto- Commença t-elle avant que le visage de Draco ne prenne une teinte rouge vive et qu'il ne se mette à tousser sans faire le moindre bruit.

- Malfoy ! Paniqua t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle se ressaisit, même ses cheveux semblaient virer au rouge, alors que son visage passait au violet, petit à petit. Heureusement, Hermione se rappela un sort qu'elle avait entendu Mrs Weasley lancer sur un évier bouché et profita de l'occasion pour le tester.

- Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco Malfoy avait reprit sa pâleur habituelle et ne toussait plus.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda la brune.

- Je crois ouais ... Merci.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent un instant dans le blanc des yeux puis explosèrent de rire en se rendant compte à quel point tout ceci avait été stupide. Leur rires ne s'arrêtèrent que dix minutes plus tard, alors que les élèves alentours les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

« Ils doivent tous penser quelque chose du genre ''OK, c'est la fête aujourd'hui, tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est joyeux, mais Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy qui rient ensemble c'est pas un peu exagéré ?'' » Se dit Hermione alors que deux Serdaigles de cinquième année passaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Euh je vais te laisser, je crois qu'on attire un peu trop l'attention. Et puis j'ai des gens à voir comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Chao ! Annonça Draco en se levant et en partant sans demander son reste.

Hermione remarqua alors qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas rendu le sachet, et qu'il l'avait sûrement emporté puisqu'il n'était nulle part alentour.

La jeune Griffondor ne revit pas le Serpentard durant les deux jours suivants. Elle finit par abandonner le mince espoir qu'il lui était resté quand à retrouver ses croissants entier. Le troisième jour, elle ne le chercha pas du regard depuis sa table, dans la Grande Salle. De toute façon, il y avait autre chose de plus important qui méritait son attention et qui arrivait accroché à la patte d'une chouette au plumage mordoré. Une fois que la lettre eu atterrit en plein milieu de son assiette de spaghettis -heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas pris de sauce tomate avec, comme le pauvre Ron l'avait fait-, elle put l'ouvrir.

- Ce sont les résultats des examens ! S'enthousiasma Hermione, s'attirant par la même occasion les regards meurtriers de ceux qui avaient déjà lu leur lettre et qui auraient certainement préféré ouvrir une beuglante.

La brune, contrairement à bien quarante pour cent des septièmes années, n'avait pas de quoi se lancer des regards meurtriers. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu. Elle faisait même partie des deux pour cent qui pouvaient se permettre de se lever de leur banc d'un bond en hurlant un « J'ai Optimal dans toute les matières ! ». Mais elle fut cependant la seule à oser passer pour une idiote en humiliant les autres de la sorte. Finalement, lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin que tout Poudlard était prêt à la torturer jusqu'à la mort, elle sortit de la Grande Salle et alla se réfugier dans un placard à balais, croyant pouvoir y être tranquille.

Son répit fut de courte durée puisqu'à peine vingt secondes après qu'elle se soit assise, Draco Malfoy entra dans la placard et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Malfoy ? Mais comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? Tu m'as suivie ? S'étonna t-elle.

- Alors comme ça tu as Optimal dans toute les matières ? Tout Poudlard le sait maintenant ! Dit-il en ignorant ce que la Griffondor venait de dire.

La jeune fille ne préféra pas insister. Elle savait que les Serpentards en général étaient têtus, mais que celui-là n'était pas leur Prince pour rien !

- Désolée de t'avoir rabaissé publiquement Malfoy … Ah non, en fait, je ne suis pas désolée ! Cracha t-elle en repensant à ses très regrettés croissants.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne m'as pas rabaissé. Tu en serais incapable !

- Je voulais parler des résultats des ASPIC.

- Et ?

- Et bien j'ai eu de meilleures notes que toi !

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne connaît pas mes notes.

- J'ai toujours eu de meilleures notes que toi Malfoy !

- Et moi j'ai toujours eu plus d'argent.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ai eu Optimal dans toutes les matières aussi.

- Mais … mais … ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es nul en Métamorphose et en Histoire de la Magie !

- C'est que tu es bien au courant dis moi ! Tu m'espionnes ou quoi ?

- Non disons que Blaise Zambini aime bien se vanter d'avoir de meilleures notes que toi dans ces matières-là.

- Quoi ? Oh le salaud !

- Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je discute avec toi ! Tu ne le mérite même pas ! Dit Hermione en se levant.

- Moi je sais.

Elle se rassit et le fixa hautainement en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc alors ?

- Parce que tu raffoles des croissants. Répondit-il en sortant de son sac un énorme sac de croissants chaud.

Hermione Granger réagit rapidement. Après avoir passé deux secondes entières à admirer le sachet béate, elle sauta sur Malfoy et tenta de lui arracher le sachet des mains. Malheureusement pour elle, il était très rapide aussi, car il éloigna le sachet de la brune en levant le bras le plus haut possible. Et pour être sûr et certain qu'elle ne puisse pas l'attraper, il lui enserra fermement la taille de son autre bras.

La pauvre affamée essaya vainement de se dégager de l'emprise du voleur de croissants. Or, plus elle se débattait, plus il resserrait sa prise autour d'elle. Elle n'abandonna pas cependant et saisit sa baguette dans une une poche de sa robe de sorcier. Le blond remarqua cela mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir cette fois-ci.

Trois secondes plus tard, Hermione était toujours sur les genoux du blond et tenait dans une main sa baguette et dans l'autre le sachet de croissants. Sans même penser à libérer les genoux du Serpentard, elle ouvrit le sachet et se servit. Draco n'osait bouger, il était encore choqué qu'elle l'ait attaqué pour quelques croissants. Ils avaient depuis peu lié un semblant d'amitié certes, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'avoir sur ses genoux, alors qu'elle mange des croissants en gémissant de plaisir tant elle aimait cette nourriture. Cette fille était vraiment folle !

Dix minutes passèrent, huit croissants trépassèrent et enfin, le blond demanda :

- Je peux en avoir un ?

- Bien sur que non ! Tu m'as volé mes croissants la dernière fois, c'est mon tour maintenant.

- Oui mais tu avais eu le temps d'en voir la couleur avant que je ne te les prenne.

- Tant pis pour toi, il fallait en manger avant de me les montrer !

- Ah tu es vraiment culottée !

- Non, juste passionnée de croissants.

Quelques minutes et quelques croissants plus tard, le sachet était vide et la jeune fille fila. Le blond n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Cette fille commençait à vraiment le fasciner !

Le lendemain vers seize heures, Hermione se trouvait dans le Poudlard Express qui la ramenait, ainsi que tout les autres élèves, à la gare de King's Cross. Elle ne reverrait plus Poudlard et elle en était triste. De plus, personne n'était là pour la réconforter. Ses deux meilleurs amis passaient le voyage dans le compartiment de leur petite amie respective, avec les amies de ces dernières. Hermione était donc seule. Selon elle, la seule chose qui aurait été capable de la réconforter dans un moment pareil, aurait été un croissant … ou plutôt tout un sachet. Et quel ne fut pas son bonheur, lorsque justement la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un sachet, tenu par une main pâle qu'elle reconnue comme étant celle de Draco Malfoy. Lorsque l'odeur provenant du sachet parvint à ses narines, la jeune brune se leva d'un bond et sauta sur le sachet. Mais il disparu hors de sa portée avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de le saisir.

- Expelliarmus ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme la dernière fois Granger ! Dit le blond qui se tenait à présent dans l'encadrement de la porte avec dans les mains deux baguettes et un sachet de viennoiseries.

Il rentra et referma la porte derrière lui, sans lâcher des yeux la Griffondor, qui guettait une seconde d'inattention de la part du blond afin de s'emparer du sachet. Une fois que les deux élèves furent assis face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, la brune sut ce qu'elle avait à faire pour obtenir les croissants.

Avec un sourire timide, elle changea de place et vint s'asseoir à la gauche du garçon, qui par précaution tint le sachet dans sa main droite, le bras tendu le plus loin possible de la sorcière.

- Draco ?

- Euh … oui ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as désarmée ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu m'attaques comme tu l'as fait dans le placard à balais hier.

- Ah … mais ce n'étaient pas mes intentions tu sais, mentit-elle en s'allongeant sur la banquette, la tête posée sur les genoux du blond, qui sembla gêné.

Trois minutes passèrent, tandis que chacun cherchait un sujet de conversation. Finalement ce fut Draco qui y arriva en premier :

- Alors Granger, tu n'es pas déçue de ne pas être la seule à avoir eu de très bons résultats aux ASPIC ?

- Non, puisque je sais que je suis les seules à les avoir mérités.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir là.

- Disons que ce que tu m'as dit hier m'a amenée à penser que tu avais payer les examinateurs pour avoir de bonnes notes, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas puisque sans cela tu aurait été incapable d'arriver au même niveau que moi.

Draco grogna et changea de sujet.

- Et sinon, ils ne t'ont pas trop manquer les croissants que je t'ai pris il y a quelques jours ?

- Grr, je t'interdis de me ramener ce souvenir espèce de voleur ! Cracha Hermione en se redressant.

- Si tu savais à quel point je me suis régalé !

- Tais-toi Malfoy !

- Leur goût était … exquis !

- Malfoy ! J'ai dit : tais-toi !

- Ils étaient juste divins !

- MALFOY ! Hurla la Griffondor en se mettant à califourchon sur les genoux du Serpentard et en plaçant ses mains sur la bouche de ce dernier, ce qui le fit instantanément taire.

Sans bouger d'un cil, il n'osait à peine respirer, le blond fit courir son regard sur le corps de la jeune fille qui se trouvait très proche de lui à présent. « Merlin qu'elle est bien foute ! » pensa t-il.

- Tu veux que je me déshabille pour voir ce que j'ai en dessous peut être ? Lança t-elle avec un regard noir.

Il replanta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione et haussa les sourcils à plusieurs reprises, un air aguicheur dans ses yeux pétillants.

- Pervers !

Et, suite à ces doux mots, la jeune fille plongea sur la gauche -donc la droite de Draco- et saisit le sachet. Puis elle sortit du compartiment en courant et s'enfuit jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Elle s'assit sur les toilettes après avoir rabattu l'abattant, et plongea sa main dans le sachet, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Or, au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Draco Malfoy, furieux rentra. « Mince, j'ai oublié de fermé la porte à clé ! » Réalisa la gourmande, la main dans le sachet.

Tout deux restèrent les yeux dans les yeux quelques moments, attendant le bon moment pour récupérer le sachet ou cherchant une sortie de secours. Après une minute de silence, ponctuée par les secousses du train, Hermione sortit sa main du sachet et s'apprêta à enfourner un …

- Un pain au chocolat ? Mais ! Malfoy ! Ce ne sont pas des croissants !

Profitant de l'agitation de la brune, le blond récupéra le sachet.

- Je suis gentil, je te laisse manger celui que tu as dans les mains.

- Il est hors de question que je mange ça, Malfoy ! C'est un pain au chocolat !

- Ça en fera plus pour moi ! Mais je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème !

- Le problème ? S'exclama t-elle en se levant, le visage désormais à quelques millimètres de celui du Serpentard, ce qui le perturbait visiblement. Mais il y a du chocolat là-dedans Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le chocolat ! Au contraire, j'en raffole ! C'est tout à fait … blablabla …

A partir de ce moment, Draco Malfoy avait décroché, car il était en train de se rendre compte à quel point Hermione Granger pouvait lui plaire. Et il remerciait Harry Potter d'avoir vaincu le Lord, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais été assez joyeux pour aller parler avec Hermione. Il n'aurait même rien eu à lui dire du tout. Sans l'élu, il n'aurait pas été là, dans les toilettes des filles du Poudlard Express, avec Hermione Granger, et il n'aurait pas été sur le point de faire ce qu'il allait faire.

- … Mais les pains au chocolat ce n'est pas pareil que les croissants ! Les croissants Malfoy, c'est toute ma vie ! Et ce chocolat, ça gâche tout, c'est le truc de trop ! Tu compr-

La jolie brune fut coupée lorsqu'elle remarqua à quel point le beau blond la regardait intensément et à quel point il était beau ainsi.

- Et ça c'est le truc de trop peut être ? Dit alors Draco Malfoy en se penchant vers les lèvres d'Hermione Granger avant de l'embrasser.

_**Voili voulou ! Moi jtrouve ça choupinou ! (hihi ça rime! lol) Pour ceux qui s'appretent peut etre à me le demander, non je ne ferai pas de suite désolée !  
><strong>_

_**Une review ?**_


End file.
